The Five Chosen
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: Sensei shows the ninja a scroll, which says that 4 Kunoichi, will rise and help the ninja defeat the Overlord, and possibly a girl version of the green ninja will rise as well...
1. Nightmare

_Everything was dark, as a big black cloud illuminated the sky..._

_A big roaring chuckle, echoed the city, in an evil way..._

_Was it day or night? _

_Who could tell?_

_No stars filled the night sky like it usually did..._

_And if it were day, this is the biggest storm Ninjago's ever had..._

_As you looked closer you couldn't see the usual children laughing, cars driving around or the people walking in and out of store's..._

_Instead you see people with vicious purple eyes, that roamed the city, hands out like starved zombies..._

_Ninjago was never like this..._

_Something was very wrong..._

_Where was everybody, the sun's warm glow, the moon's illuminating glow?_

_A light appeared on the tallest building of Ninjago..._

_No, 4 lights appeared, along with 4 female figures..._

_The first figure, stood, firmly planted to the ground beneath her, like a deeply rooted plant. She stood gracefully like a flower, but her face, and weapon, told a different story, as it looked as dangerous as poison ivy. Her light around her, was teal. She has the element of nature._

_The next stood tall, like a sharp metal pole, bursting with electricity. Her light was crismon, and her weapon was long, and looked as dangerous as a wall socket, that had water on it. Her figure was firm, and not letting the slightest bend of her body, come to reality. She has the element of technology._

_The next, stood with legs apart, like an uppercase A, while her willowy figure looked as real as a fading image, like a waterfall was blocking it. Her kusarigama sword was held tightly with both hands, ready to swing anytime. She has the element of water._

_The last figure stood, feet molted on to the ground, as if wind was going to blow her away. Her two fans were closed making little gusts of air blow around her, and she opened them ready to slash, and a huge ball of air shot forward, as her shallowy figure, still stood tightly on the ground. She has the element of wind._

_A green light appeared above them and they shot their elements toward it making another light appear..._

_Soon the light grew brighter, and stretching across Ninjago, bathing it in its warm glow..._

_The light grew to bright, and..._

* * *

Wu sat up, looking around, gasping for breath.

He was still at the tiny apartment building, the ninja had bought, a few days ago.

The vision was so vivid...

He thought about one of his secret scrolls, he had kept from the ninja.

He didn't want to believe it but it might be time to show them...

He went on to the floor, and lit a candle, then sitting in a meditating position.

He heard a mad chuckle, from far away, only a girls.

He opened his eyes and gasped.

She was rising again...

* * *

Cole woke to something wet touch his cheek.

He feared the worse...

"GAH!" he sat upright, his thin blanket falling off his chest, looking around to see if anybody kissed him.

Jay jumped back in surprise, a damp cloth in his hand, but quickly recovered, laughing his head off.

Cole looked beside Jay, where Lloyd was laughing too.

Kai was snickering behind them, leaned up against the wall, arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh, so the kiss woke up sleeping sweat ball, but not sleeping beauty? Maybe you should try a beauty sleep for once Cole, it could help." Jay said in between laughs.

"Should of known it was you two..." Cole muttered under his breath, swinging his legs out from underneath his thin blanket, then kitty stretching.

"Lloyd's idea for the prank." Jay said recovering from laughing.

Cole went over to a small table, with a mirror and a hair brush, then started brushing it in its everyday emo style.

"Yeah whatever..." said Cole who was parting his bangs. "And I'm not a sleeping sweat ball."

"I gotta agree Cole. Whenever you wake up, you smell like a dog who just came back from running a marathon." Kai said gazing out the window, at the bright blue sky.

"Shut up..." He muttered once again under his breath, putting the brush down, for he had finally got the bangs right.

He looked around noticing two people missing.

"Where's Zane and Sensei?" Cole asked.

Sensei and Zane walked in on que. "Right here." Sensei said.

The old wise teacher had a deep frown on his face, as his eyes looked like something was wrong.

"Is something up Sensei?" Cole asked worriedly.

"Actually there is scroll I need to show you all." Sensei said grabbing a scroll from the long tube of scrolls he had.

When he opened it, the ninja gasped...

"I-It can't be!"

**There. What do we think of it? I deleted out with the wind cause it had too much Greek stuff in it. I like learning about Greece and all, but I'm here reading it over and thinking 'Wow, no wonder I get little views' so this is my new version of that. Kinda. Way different people, weapons, clothing and no Greek.**


	2. Kunoichi

I-It can't be!" Lloyd stuttered.

On the paper in front of them showed the picture of four female's, in different colored outfits.

One in teal, one in crismon, one in pink, one in ocean blue, and the last one was in medium purple.

"4 more female ninja, will rise and help defeat the Overlord. One will also rise above the others and become, the pink ninja." Sensei said staring at the scroll.

"B-But girls can't become ninja!" Kai said clearly annoyed with this decision.

"Actually Kai, girls can be ninja, but they're called Kunoichi." Zane corrected him, though he was just as surprised as Kai.

"Exactly Zane. With the new teammates will also, have a new villan." Sensei

All the ninja groaned. Lloyd's face was pale with hint of green.

"Who?" Jay asked, eyes wide.

"It's a female as well, but I can't think of the name now." Sensei replied.

"Will they have weapons, like our's?" Kai asked thinking about his missing fire sword.

"Yes, only difference is that they are crafted from different material." Sensei explained.

"The dragon fans, are crafted from dragon scales and dragon claws. The bow of oak, is crafted from oak, and wrapped around with flowers. The techno staff is made from steel, and computer chips. The kusarigama sword, is made completely out of water. And the last one, the bayonet of time and space is made out metal, but with the power of time and space." Sensei finished.

Silence filled the room.

The ninja were kinda offended by the first one, using dragon scales and claws to make a weapon.

"Interesting..." Jay spoke quietly.

"Now, they will train along with you 5, and learn the way of the ninja." Sensei said starting to roll up the scroll.

"So, uh who's the first one?" Kai asked.

"The first one, is in a place called Acelia." Sensei said.

"Acelia?" Lloyd said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes"

"Wow, that's a weird name." Lloyd said flatly looking away.

"What's her name?" Cole asked, ignoring Lloyd's attitude.

"I am not sure, but I do know where the town is. It's about 5-6 hours away."

"Seriously?" Jay asked Sensei, with his jaw dropped.

"Yes, and that means we leave bright and early in the morning." Sensei told them all.

The ninja groaned once more.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to meditate." Sensei said sitting in indian style, then closing his eyes.

All the ninja walked out of Sensei's small space in the tiny apartment, and into the main room.

Lloyd went else where, while the ninja sat on their make-shift beds.

Silence filled the small room...

"So... what do you think they'll be like?" Jay asked laying on his bed, playing with the belt of his suit.

"Eh, I just hope they're not all girly girlish." Kai said leaning, against the window, lazily looking out.

"Here here." Cole agreed.

Who wants a bunch of girly girl ninja's?

"I hope they can actually fight." Cole said, thinking of the thought in his head.

He could just imagine how dumb it would look for a girl to do a flip with a dress on.

Cole chuckled at the thought.

He looked over at the little alarm clock, noticing it was 8:34pm.

"Maybe we should go to sleep, having to get up early and all." He advised them.

"Yeah but Cole, it's only 8:34." Jay complained, sitting up from his laying position.

"Doesn't matter, we have a long day tomorrow." Cole said and Zane spoke up.

"I agree with Cole. If we want to be in top shape tomorrow we better get some rest."

"Mhm... fine." Jay grunted, laying down and turning over.

Cole reached out forward, turning off the small lamp they had.

* * *

I sat down, letting the cool wind, whip in my face.

Tonight was the biggest storm ever. A tornado.

I wasn't near the tornado. The tornado was on the other side of town, heading north, out-of-town.

You could still see it from where she was sitting on her deck chair near the pool. It was kinda hard not to see.

The wind was whipping hard though. It made my perfectly brushed hair, blow off to one side, making my dirty blond wavy hair, all tangled and curled

Still I stayed out though, because I felt at home when it blowed everywhere.

No.

I was home with the wind.

* * *

I laughed along with my friends, as they joked about how boys were stupid.

"I know right! They make the worst decisions ever! And they're always causing trouble!" Liana said, her perfect white teeth showing through her smile.

Her own golden brown hair, flipped when she nodded her head in agreement. Though in her mind, she thought that they weren't that bad.

She placed her sweaty palms, against her skirt, wiping them.

This was the first sleepover she ever had, being a kid and everything.

Liana, Mary, and Bree, were her 3 best friends and they were all invited. They had a square of friendship.

They all thought boys were weak, and weird. And the boys all say the girls are weak and weird.

Both sides were true.

Girls were indeed weird but not weak. And boys were indeed strong but not wierd.

Well sometimes boys were wierd.

* * *

She walked along the path, looking at the blossoms growing on the cherry tree's.

She stopped when her own house came to sight. She loved taking walks through the forest, picking the cherry's and smelling the flowers along the way.

When she got home she took off her muddy boots, and placed the basket of cherry's on the counter, slipped on her flats, near the back door and went outside.

Her lovely flowers and vegetables laid out there. She grew, Cha-Ching cherry flowers, white roses, lily's, lavender, orchids, daisy's and many others. Her grandparents had grown an apple tree where her garden was, so there stood a blossoming apple tree. The vegetables she grew were, tomato's carrots, cabbage and celery.

She loved every part of her garden, and all the animals that lived in it.

A humming-bird lived in the apple tree, she made a stick house that a squirrel lives in, and in a hole there was a bunny.

She loved this place the most, and felt like she could stand here forever.

* * *

She pressed a few buttons, staring at the screen.

Finally it showed up. She had hacked the security code, and got a lifetime membership.

She knew how to hack a lot of things.

She had hacked a car, computer, a jail cell, a phone, and many other things.

She was a tech wizard. She knows almost everything about computers, and electronics.

She logged in and played with the computer a bit messing things up, so she could get exclusive things, on her game.

"Supper!" She heard her mom yell.

She moaned and got up, shutting her computer down.

Maybe she could try hacking the TV service later...

**So that's the second chappie. How'd we like it? Please, I need some critical reviews. Tell me what I should fix up, add or delete.**


	3. Wind

The ninja woke to the awful, loud sound of the gong.

"Up, and at it!" Sensei yelled over the gong, and the ninja rolled out of their makeshift beds.

"Ok, we get the point!" Lloyd yelled sleepily over the banging sound.

The sound seised.

"I expect you 5 ready and outside in 10 minutes." Sensei said strictly walking outside.

The ninja got dressed, and ready while Zane's falcon, had other plans.

* * *

Air whirled in it's face as it's wings kept flapping trying to get farther.

It had gone out from Ninjago 2 days ago, and passed 2 city's.

Destiny and Ville Nestia.

He was now in Salnia.

The mechanical bird saw something down below.

A teen girl, walked around in a garden, marvelling everything in it.

The falcon swooped down and perched on the apple tree.

The teen girl noticed.

"Why, hello!" she said cheerfully, holding out her arm.

The falcon flew down, and on to her arm.

"It's not everyday a falcon come's here. Gosh, I don't even think they're indigenous to these forest's." Her smile grew up to her ears.

The falcon was getting this all on tape.

The teen sighed happily, rubbing the falcons head.

"I'm so lucky. Most outside birds like you don't come around that often."

The falcon squawked, flapping it's wings, doing his and Zane's funny dance.

The teen girl giggled happily.

"What are you doing?" she asked the falcon.

"You look funny when you that!" she giggled some more.

"Wanna hear a song?" she asked and the falcon squawked happily.

"Well I don't have my guitar, but I'll try my best!"

She started by clearing her throat.

_"You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand." _

She started of beautifully, her voice sounding as graceful as a daisy.

_"When it get's cold, and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in." _

Her voice still sounded graceful as the falcon recorded it all, in his falcon vision.

_"I won't give in...!_

_ Keep holding on!_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong!_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you." _

Her voice could soothe anybody, and could definitely win a talent show.

_"There's nothing you can say! _

_There's nothing you can do! _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!_

_So, keep holding on!" _

She finished her dramatic section and went a little softer, her voice still sounding amazing.

_"'Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through."_

She started the second verse of the song.

_"So far away. _

_Wish you were here._

_ Before it's to late, this could all disappear. _

_Before the doors close._

_And it comes to an end._

_With you by my side I will fight and defend!"_

Her voice got that dramatic tone again as she went to the chorus.

_Keep holding on!_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong!_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you." _

_"There's nothing you can say! _

_There's nothing you can do! _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!"_

Her voice echoed in the falcon's mind as the mechanical bird got everything stored in his mind.

_So, keep holding on!_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through."_

___"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe._

___Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny._

___Whatever's meant to be, will work out perfectly!" _

The last two line's, the falcon memorized deeply, on the video.

_Keep holding on!_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong!_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you." _

_"There's nothing you can say! _

_There's nothing you can do! _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!_

_So keep, holding on! _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_There's nothing you can say!_

_There's nothing you can do! _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!_

_So keep, holding on! _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it_ _through." _That finished the song.

The bird squawked in thanks, then flying away.

She waved goodbye to it as she sung some different verse's from other songs.

* * *

"Down boy!" Lloyd yelled at the dragon.

"Pull the reins!" Cole yelled and Lloyd followed the instruction.

"So, where's the house?" Nya asked when they got on the ground. (Yes she's here, I just didn't add her the last two chapters.)

"We have to search." Sensei said

"You don't know where the house is?" Jay asked.

"No. And I'm not sure the people would appreciate a dragon flying over their city, so from here on out, we go on foot." Sensei said, starting to walk ahead of them.

"ON FOOT?!" They all yelled surprised.

"Yes on foot. Hurry up." Sensei was about 3 metres away now, and they caught up to him.

"So, you have no idea what element this girl controls, and you don't know where she lives?" Kai asked Sensei, eyes narrowed.

"You'll know the element she controls, if they have a liking to it." Sensei explained looking at every female on the streets, his deep, old, wise eyes looking right into their very soul.

"What do you mean by 'liking'?" Jay asked.

"Say the element was nature, perhaps. The master of the element, may not know she's a Kunoichi, but has a strong love for plants, animals, and the earth." Sensei finished.

Cole made a grossed out face.

"Liking to earth..." he muttered under his breath.

The ninja came close to the biggest town in the city of Acelia.

Samton.

It was bigger then Ninjago city.

"It will take us all day to search this city!" Lloyd complained, looking at the big apartment buildings, hotels, restaurants, 3 floored malls and many more.

"Not entirely. Last night a tornado, swept through the south side of the city." Sensei said coming to a stop.

"So why does that matter?" Jay asked raising his scarred eyebrow.

"Well, that's one side of the city we don't have to deal with." Sensei said smiling, but even he knew it would take them 2 days to search the parts of city, with taking no breaks or sleeps.

Lloyd let out 'oof!' as he got pushed to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A teen girl with dirty blonde hair, grabbed Lloyd's hand and pulled the kid on to his feet.

"Sorry, I was texting on my phone, a-and I wasn't watching where I was going!" She explained.

The teen was wearing a light blue spring jacket, with an ocean blue spaghetti strapped shirt dress, down to her knee's, underneath it. Her hair was off to one side and an ocean blue headband, was wrapped around her head.

"Kids and their phone's..." Jay muttered and Nya glared at him, knowing he has a phone too.

"I'm really sorry kiddo, you okay?" The teen asked Lloyd, gripping his shoulder.

"Yes, but get your hand off me." Lloyd said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry. Again." She said looking awkwardly at the other side.

Sensei thought deeply.

She looked familiar to Sensei... something in his vision the night before.

The way she stood planted to the ground... as if WIND was going to blow her away!

That's it!

The element of wind!

"Uh, are you guys lost?" She asked, politely.

"No! We're not-" Kai got cut short.

"Yes, actually we are. Would you show us a map?" asked Sensei glaring at Kai for his rudeness.

"I have one at my house. Follow me!"

**Okay so disclaimers. Do not own song. It is keep holding on by Avril Lavigne. I would be mad at myself if I didn't put a song in this fic. Plus there were two lines in the song I liked.**

**The city's and towns, I kinda own. Ville Nestia was first, the name of a village, like Ville. And the Nestia part was named after the brand Nestea. So I kinda own it kinda don't. I'm not really sure.**

**The town Acelia, was named after Celia, something from a show, I'm not really sure what show though. ****The city Samton, in Acelia, I think is actually a city but I'm not looking it up right now.**

**Destiny, is supposedly a town in the Northwest part of Canada, not sure where. ****And Salnia, I made up unless somebody knows a town called Salnia.**


	4. Rising Winds

They made their way through the city, passing by a lot of apartments, stores, and other buildings.

They soon got to a little square of houses, and to a house, near a bunch of other houses that looked exactly like the one she lived in.

The house the teen lived in, was made up of white stone, with square glass windows, and pink curtains inside, but you could see them from outside, giving a nice effect on the image of the house. The driveway was made up of smooth cobble stones, and a Ferrari was parked in the open garage.

"Here we are, follow me!" she moved her hand, in a way that told them to follow her.

The ninja were behind her, walking up the long driveway.

"Why are we following her?" Kai asked annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure she is the master of wind, from my vision." Sensei replied quietly.

"Oh..." Kai responded quietly.

The dirty blond teen went in first.

"Wait here." She said and entered.

"So, she's the element of wind?" Lloyd asked, having heard Kai's and Sensei's conversation.

"That I am aware of, yes. In the vision, she stood firmly on the ground, as if wind was going to blow her away." Sensei started explaining."And her shallowy figure matches the figure in the vision."

"Okay then." Lloyd said looking back at the doorway.

She came out a moment later.

"Come on in." she said cheerfully.

When they entered the house a white couch lay, by the right side of the wall, with a tall lamp beside it. A shelf was on the left side of the wall, and there was a computer desk beside that. In the middle of the shelf, stood a big TV, fitted by a square hole. Over near the far wall, was a play center, and a little boy was there, playing with a dinosaur toy.

"Wow. Aren't we fancy." Jay said the last part in a british accent, pretending to hold a cup of tea, with his pinky out.

"Well you never got my name. My name's Sadie, this is my little brother Colley," she said gesturing to the little boy, playing with the dinosaur toy. "And this is my mom and dad."

Two parents stood by a doorway, leading into what looked like the kitchen, smiling.

The mother had dirty blond hair like the teen's, a light green tank top, and a pair of jeans. She looked like one of those young mom's, but she her face had the slightest wrinkle's.

Her eye's were light blue, with a hint of a green color around her pupil.

The father was a muscular kind of guy, but not as bad as the ninja. He had light blond hair, that was in a shaggy style.

He was wearing a sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. He had green eye's, with orange around the pupil.

Sadie had gone into the kitchen and gotten a water bottle. She was taking tiny sips, and in between the sips she would look at her phone. She giggled sometimes

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We actually don't need a map," Sensei told the family, and the parents looked angry, that they had lied to their daughter. "But we have important matters to discuss."

"Like what?" The father asked.

"It's about the fate of Ninjago, and the people all over the world." Sensei explained. "Your daughter is the Kunoichi of wind."

Sadie spat out her water that she was, at that moment, taking a sip and flew across the room.

"No, it can't be!" Her father interrupted, his eye's wide in shock. "She's never had experience with weapons, or any fighting technique!"

"I understand, but we will train her safely, and teach her the way's of spinjitzu." Sensei explained calmly.

The little boy with the dinosaur, dropped the toy and ran over to Zane.

"I know you!" he said pointing up to Zane. "You ice ninja!"

He sounded so cheerful, and Zane patted his head.

"You my favewit ninja!" The boy sounded excited, even though he said favourite wrong.

"Thank you." Zane said thankfully, smiling down at the little boy.

"How do you feel about this Sadie?" Cole asked, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"I can't do this! Why of people, me?" she asked nervousness in her voice. "I mean I love the wind, and tornado's are very cool but this can't be right!"

Sensei gave the barest hint of a smile. "That's just it. You love the wind. It's the element inside of you that's swirling around, ready to be unleashed."

Sadie looked frightened, nervous and surprised, with her head hung down.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Sadie asked gazing back up.

"Yes of course. I will give you a day. For the mean time, we'll go back to the apartment and rest." Sensei said the ninja about to leave.

"Actually, we have a guest bed upstairs. One of you could stay here and talk to Sadie so she can make up her mind." The mom explained.

Sensei stopped from leaving and turned to face them. "How about Nya?"

"I'd love to tell you about it! I've had some experience myself, because I'm a Samauri." Nya said turning around as well.

"Don't you need clothing?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Eh, I can sleep in it for one night Kai." Nya told him gently. **(A/N: In retrospect, she'd probably be screaming like a girly girl, because she won't get to put on makeup in the morning. XD)**

"Mhm, fine..." Kai grunted.

"Well then, see ya in the morning!" Nya waved goodbye as the guys left for the night.

* * *

The guys were already home and changed into their pj's. Kai, Lloyd and Jay were arguing while Cole read a comic.

Zane was just sitting on the couch, being a person who particularly didn't like to read comics.

Zane actually felt tired as his eye's were drooping.

It didn't go unnoticed by Cole.

"Tired Frosty?" he asked.

"Yeah a little..." The tired nindriod replied, yawning after.

Well not yawning, but something else. He's a robot, so what would a yawn be? A breath that comes out in a deep tone?

"If you want you can go to bed." Cole suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Beside's, I don't think I would get much sleep with all these noises." Zane answered.

"Your choice." Cole said looking down at his comic again.

**So yep. The girl's name is Sadie. A few more chapters an we'll meet the one who sang to the falcon. Please review.**


	5. The decision

**Sorry if I had said that the ninja's had gone to the bounty in any of the earlier chapters. I meant to say apartment. I'm also sorry that I had said video games in the last chapter. I'll tell you when I've fixed it up.**

The ninja woke to the loud sound of the gong like any other morning.

The ninja got out of their make-shift beds and groaned.

Ever since the bounty had been taken over by Garmadon, their makeshift beds weren't the best to sleep in. Sensei had also gotten a gong somewhere, and annoyed them to death in the mornings.

"Okay, we get the point!" The fire ninja yelled angrily.

Sensei Wu ceased the sound and said, "I expect you 5 ready and outside in 7 minutes."

* * *

The guest room was comfortable for the night.

Nya had slept there, and in the morning, she had talked to Sadie about her and the ninja's adventures.

One thing she hadn't told Sadie was that Zane was a robot.

That was Zane's problem.

The sister of fire couldn't help but feel... envious of her though.

Sadie has had less experience than her, yet still she gets to be a Kunoichi and more importantly, a part of the team.

Sure she gets to be a Samurai, and people notice her but she wants... _more than that..._

More...

The word sounds so greedy, but how can you be greedy when wanting to be a part of a team?

"Really, one big !" Sadie said rethinking of what Nya had told her about the Great Devourer eating the bounty in one bite.

"Yep, just one big bite and crunch! The bounty was destroyed." Nya exclaimed.

"Wow. It must be hard being a ninja." Sadie said gazing out the window.

Sadie had a scent that wafted through the air. It smelled like warm vanilla sugar. It wasn't a bad smell but it seemed the scent was really strong.

"There's a lot of training to go through and even the true potentials but it gets easier... A little." Nya explained.

Sadie turned her head back towards Nya.

"Did you find your true potential?" She asked folding her hands into her lap.

"No...," Nya started, looking the other way. "But probably because I'm not a ninja nor a Kunoichi."

"Oh.." Sadie muttered.

"So have you decided if you want to become the Kunoichi of wind?" Nya asked looking back at her.

"It sounds exciting, but I've never left my home town before..." she answered nervously.

"We can always visit your family and hometown when we're not busy." Nya said trying to lead her into becoming a Kunoichi.

"I don't know..." she answered once again nervous.

"Well you should choose soon because the ninja will be coming soon." Nya said gently not trying to stress her out.

"I'm gonna see my parents." Sadie said walking out of her room and downstairs.

The sister of fire followed close behind.

They made their way downstairs and Sadie went to the kitchen to talk alone to her parents.

Nya looked around.

The living room would look like an Italian apartment if you got rid of the toys. In all, it looked pretty fancy.

She heard the doorbell ring and she opened the front door. The ninja stood there.

"Oh, hey guys." The sister of fire greeted.

"I brought you some clothes." Kai said, handing Nya some fresh clothes.

"I'll be back." Nya said and went to the bathroom to change.

She came out a bit later wearing fresh clothes and handed Kai the dirty clothes.

"Sadie's in the kitchen talking to her parents." Nya said, and on que they came out.

"Sadie, have you decided if you want to become a Kunoichi or not?" Sensei asked.

"My answer is yes." she answered boldly.

"But we will get to see her if you guys aren't busy, right?" Sadie's mom asked hopefully.

"Yes, that is correct. We will train her safely and in spare time she can visit." Sensei replied.

Her mom took a deep breath and both the parents went to hug their daughter.

"Be safe, ok? Please." Her mom said while hugging her.

"Yes mom." she told them. "I promise."

"And we'll be right here at the house if you need us." Her father told her, while giving his goodbye hug.

"I'll come back if I need you." Sadie said and her father released her from the hug.

"How do you feel Sadie?" Cole asked.

"I'm a bit nervous, but if Ninjago needs me I'll be there." she answered.

"Well then we shall be on our way." Sensei said heading for the door.

"Goodbye Sadie." Her little brother waved from the doorway of the house.

Once they were outside they started walking back to the dragon, which was where they had come from.

"Sadie do you know anything about the First Spinjitzu Master?" Zane asked rasing a brow.

"A little bit. Wasn't he a ninja too?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, that's correct. Along time ago the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago using the four elemental weapons. When he passed a dark presence wanted to collect them all. Lord Garmadon. The 4 ninja here rose and Lloyd here, became the green ninja. The ninja who will defeat the Overlord." Sensei explained.

Sadie tried processing it all.

"What about the Kunoichi?" she asked.

"You are the first one. The Kunoichi of wind. We will gather a team of the next 4 elements, including their weapons."

"What's my weapon?" Sadie asked excited.

"Your weapon is the dragon fans. An open fan can be used forward in a deadly attack to the throat. A closed fan could be used in a crippling to the knee. Made completely out of dragon scales and dragon claws, it is the weapon of wind."

The old man's wise words, sort of confused Sadie.

"Dragons?" Sadie asked in disbelief. "They're real?"

"Yeah there's one ahead of you." Jay pointed to the Ultra Dragon up ahead of them as their way of transportation.

"Holy..." Sadie trailed off staring at the dragon wide eyes.

"Isn't it just great.." Lloyd muttered, kinda disappointed he couldn't control the beast.

That's not all he's disappointed about though. Girl's can't become ninja. He hated girls with all his mind. They're just so... Gross! They're all girly, wanting to paint their fingernails, and worry if their hair gets dirty or one strand is out-of-place. It's just nasty.

In his mind, boys don't have to worry about that. They're handsome all the time. **(A/N: No they are not. Just no. ".") **

"So where's my weapon?" she asked heading towards the mighty beast.

"It's in the Heaven Fields." Sensei replied.

"When are we going?" she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow" Sensei answered

The group got on the dragon with Sadie clutching on to Cole for dear life.

She actually kinda liked him...

He was handsome, he had muscle's the size of the moon, his hair was just flawless, his hazel eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul. She sighed happily.

"Ready?" Cole asked looking behind him, at Sadie.

"I-I guess..." she stuttered, blushing.

"Okay we're ready!" Cole called to Sensei was going to control the dragon home.

He shot the reigns and they went blasting through the air.


	6. The Little Green Hero

**It's official. Now I know why Lloyd's voice sounds so much like a girls. Because he's *Cough* voiced by a girl actress! **

**Maybe you people knew this already, but how come I never got informed! This is very shocking to me. This story also takes place during pirates vs ninja, so it'll be easier to get what I'm saying this chapter. I also edited the chapter where I had said video games. so if you wanna take a looky the go ahead.**

* * *

"So, Sadie. How's the ride?" Cole asked feeling Sadie's grip get tighter.

"Is...Is it o-over?" she asked stuttering, her eyes shut tightly.

"Sorry, we have along ways to go." Cole answered looking back at her.

"Open your eyes. It's fun." Jay said from behind Sensei.

"I'd rather not." Sadie told him shutting them tighter.

"Oh come on, just try it!" The fire ninja yelled over the gust of wind that had come in their direction.

"No."

"Sadie, you will have to get used to it. You will have your own dragon one day." Sensei explained.

"Uh...,really?" she whined.

"She does?" Cole asked the old man.

Sensei nodded.

"Yeah, you'll even get to name it!" Jay told her thinking about the four-headed dragon morphed from Whisp, Rocky, Flame, Shard.

"What did you name your dragons?" she asked starting to open her eyes.

"I named mine Shard." Zane said.

"I named mine Rocky." Cole said.

"Mine was Flame." Kai said gloomy, missing his dragon pal.

"Mine was named Whisp." Jay told her.

"What about Nya?" she asked

"I don't have a dragon..." The sister of fire replied.

"Your time will come Nya." Sensei said.

* * *

Since they had left early in the morning, and it took 5-6 hours to get there or back, they arrived home at 1:29pm.

Sadie took a look to the ninja's outfits.

"Are those pajamas?" she asked curious.

A certain red fire ninja got angry.

"These aren't pajamas! We're ninja, and these are our suits!"

"Ah, that reminds me. Sadie you'll get your own outfit." Their Sensei said.

"When do I put it on?" she asked.

"Right now." he told her.

She blinked. "In front of them?"

The ninja smiled, knowing what was coming next.

Sadie was suddenly very dazed by the golden tornado that whipped past her. When it was done she wobbled a bit.

Cole was speechless.

Yes, in Cole's mind he had developed feelings for the young teen, and this pushed it over the limits.

An ocean blue spaghetti strapped shirt with a dark blue breast-plate was on her upper body, and she now wore ocean blue shorts with a transparent skirt. She wore dark blue boots up to knee's and the only thing that remained, was the dark blue headband wrapped around her head that she had worn that day. Her dirty blond hair was loose now.

Cole felt himself blushing madly.

'Come on Cole get a hold of yourself!' He told himself though he kept blushing. 'Stupid pretty Sadie!' He cursed her in a good way.

"Uh, Cole?" Lloyd said waving a hand in front of his face.

Nothing happened.

"He's not free anymore!" The little green ninja cried out in despair, head faced to the clouds with his hands clenched into fist shaking them above his head.

Cole finally snapped out of his trance his blush fading slowly like molasses. 'Come on Cole. Man up.'

He finally felt his blush fade to a slight pink.

Sadie finally looked up and smiled. "I love it! It's so like... well... fighting clothes!"

Her smile grew to her ears.

"Glad you like it. I know some one else does." Kai said glancing at Cole who gave the fiery ninja a death glare.

"Just saying." The fire ninja inquired, taking step back.

"So when do we start training?" Sadie asked.

"We can't train you until we get the dragon fans. We'll leave tomorrow morning to the Heaven Fields, and retrieve the dragon fans." Sensei replied.

"What are the Heaven Fields like?" Zane asked the teacher, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a huge deserted field, very windy there and there's a huge rock with an engraving on it. There we will find the dragon fans." Sensei explained to him.

"So it's technically just a desert with a whole bunch of wind?" Kai asked bored.

"No, there's grass and soil it's just nobody's been there for years." Sensei told him.

"Okay then..." Kai nodded his head understandingly.

"Can't wait!" Sadie said excited unlike Kai who was bored.

"We really need a better place to train though." Nya put in, noticing the little apartment and how little space it has.

"Yeah we're trying to prepare Lloyd for the future, but it's hard to train him in the best way in these conditions." Jay said

"Jay's right, I miss Destiny's Bounty." Cole said remembering the good times he had on the flying ship. "Too bad it's gone."

Sensei looked around."I see your point. Perhaps we could find somewhere else to aid in his journey."

* * *

The ninja and Sadie waited outside with Sensei in front of them. Nya was still taking care of the dragon, which had been hurt by the enlarged snake, days ago.

"We need to search the city for a more suitable place to train Lloyd." Sensei said.

"Yes, but it will take us all day on foot, and without our spinjitzu vehicles, we have no way of getting around." Zane reminded the old man.

"Spinjitzu vehicles?" Sadie asked looking at them.

"You'll learn soon enough." Cole said and only then, did Sadie notice that he was standing beside her.

"You'll learn to get places, using these." Sensei held up a piece of circular wood, with a diamond-shaped cut through the middle.

"It will get you any place in the city." The teacher told his students.

Wu wished he had a camera, to snap shot the ninja's faces.

They all looked like babies, seeing candy for the first time ever. Or maybe as happy and proud as a toddler when they first learned to use the potty.

"Like a magic portal?" Cole guessed inching closer to it.

"Or a spinjitzu vortex?" Jay asked also inching up to it.

Sadie face palmed.

"It's a bus token." She said flatly still face palming in disappointment.

The ninja glanced at her then they each blushed from embarrassment.

"We knew that..." Jay said looking away awkwardly.

Sensei chuckled softly.

* * *

The ninja and Sadie got off the bus at a place called 'Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo'.

"This is where we're going to train Lloyd?" Cole asked disgusted with its name.

"It's better than our dumpy apartment." Jay said and they entered hesitantly.

A man walked put from behind a string beaded curtain and greeted them in the most unexpected way.

"I am Gran Sensei Dareth." he said dangerously calm. "And I Dareth you, to join my dojo!"

He kicked weirdly in the air then spun around wobbling getting himself tangled in the beaded string curtain.

The ninja and kunoichi of wind, held their breath then let it go when he finally got untangled.

He walked over to a bunch of golden trophies that looked fake as plastic fruit would.

"Face the wall of karate trophies!" he said proudly, but on the inside he was a fool of a man."If you look closely my name's written on each one, because I am a karate machine."

"Look dude. We just need to train here so this little guy can become the greatest ninja in the land. Cut us some slack." Kai said grimly patting Lloyd's shoulder.

"Only on one condition." Dareth said in a threatening tone. "I challenge you to a battle."

"I know the tiger!" ha said and got down on the floor, clawing one hand in the air.

He did another 2 stupid animal moves until Kai got fed up and used spinjitzu on him.

He looked dazed on the floor and he finally got up. "You can train here anytime."


	7. In A Field Of Heaven

**I'm really excited for this story. And I'm not making it very short either. Right now I've 'Planned' out fifty chapters and unlike my other stories, I'm trying to write a thousand words or more a chapter. I've also done lots of reasearch at school for this story and had started writing it at school. Also if you're a fan of any of my other stories I'm updating all of them next time.**

**Also I will post a picture of each weapon every time they retrieve it. I've already posted the Dragon Fans.**

* * *

The ninja and the kunoichi of wind woke to the sound of the loud gong.

"Ugh... What is that!" Sadie groaned hearing the noise for the first time.

"That is the gong." Zane said already awake and stretching.

"We leave for the Heaven Fields soon." Sensei said.

The boys in the room did their spinjitzu to change their clothes, much to Sadie's dismay.

She's heard of the ninja and spinjitzu before but never encountered it in person, except for when Sensei Wu changed her outfit.

And like Nya, who's jealousy was secret, she was envious as well.

"When will I learn that?" Sadie asked sadly and enviously. It came out as a whine.

"When the key is ready to be unlocked." Sensei Wu said sipping a cup of tea that Sadie had sworn wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Sound familiar?" Cole asked the fiery ninja.

"Oh, I wasn't that whiny." Kai said remembering the past, when Sensei kept saying that annoying line over and over.

"No," Zane inquired. "You were worse."

"Thanks Zane, for being on my side..." The fire ninja mumbled.

"You are most definitely welcome." The polite nindroid replied to his mumble.

The ninja headed out the door while the girls got changed. A few minutes they came out.

"Maybe Sadie should steer the Ultra-Dragon this time Sensei. She could use the extra practice." Cole requested.

"That's a wonderful idea Cole. Maybe you'd like to help her?" Sensei asked reading his mind.

'How'd he know?' Cole thought frowning deeply.

"Of course." he said helping Sadie on to the dragon.

The rest of the ninja got on the dragon, with Cole behind Sadie who was t the front of the dragon.

Sadie felt Cole's huge, warm hands on top of her hands, which were on the reigns, and she started blushing.

"Ready?" The ninja of earth asked.

"Y-yes..."

Both their hands lifted, with Cole half controlling, and then shot down making the dragon fly into the air.

Cole let go and she was by herself controlling the dragons.

"That's how to take off. To go left just pull to the left, and to go right just pull to the right. To land, just pull the reigns forward. Got it?" Cole explained and she took it all in.

"I think..." Sadie yelled over the wind.

"Which way Sensei?" Cole asked

"Just keep going straight for now." Wu replied.

* * *

Sadie was shaken up by the time they got there. She had steered the wrong way 3 times and did a crash landing 2 times.

Sensei Wu had said it's alright because she was just learning, and the ninja had forgiven her.

"We're here." Sensei said, sliding off the dragon on to the ground.

"Where's the rock?" Zane asked.

"We have to search. Cole and Sadie, North. Kai and Jay, East. Zane and Lloyd south. Me and Nya will head west." Sensei made groups, and purposely putting Cole and Sadie together, their attraction obvious to Sensei and the ninja.

Jay beamed. "Perfect! Now I can show you my latest invention I've been working on. We can call each other from these watches! When one of us finds the rock, we can call the others on it!"

Sensei tied the Ultra-Dragon to a tree.

He handed everybody a watch and they parted ways.

* * *

Cole and Sadie walked North in silence.

"You know Cole... I was thinking... Are the kunoichi going to have full potentials too?" Sadie asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to talk to Sensei about that one." Cole answered truthfully.

"Oh..." Sadie muttered.

Sadie looked ahead seeing a patch full of daisy's. "Look Cole," she giggled putting one in his hair. "You're a girl now!"

He reached down and picked one from the ground. "Look," he said putting in her hair then taking the one in his hair out. "You're even prettier."

Sadie eyes widened and Cole caught the drift. "Oh, I...Uh... meant... to say..."

Cole looked awkwardly away until Sadie spoke up.

"I'll take it as a complement." Sadie said and kept walking.

Cole looked to his right and up ahead saw a gigantic rock.

He tapped Sadie's shoulder. "You think that's it?"

"Race ya." Sadie said running ahead.

"No fair!" Cole yelled playfully running after her.

When they got there they looked at the ancient words written on the stone.

"I think it's it." Sadie answered.

Cole pressed a button on his watch then the others appeared on the screen.

"You found the stone?" Sensei asked and Nya was behind him in the background.

"We think. Take a look." Cole pointed the watch in the direction of the stone.

"Wow impressive." Lloyd said, truthfully impressed by all the interesting words written on it.

"Okay we'll be over there in a minute." Sensei said and 10 minutes later they all arrived there.

Lloyd walked up to them and marveled the rock.

"So where's the Dragon Fans?" Lloyd asked his uncle.

"Inside it." He replied

"How are we supposed to get inside of it?" Lloyd asked and everyone looked at him.

"Oh..."

* * *

_Previous Afternoon..._

_"Even though you're young, you still have great powers." Cole spoke to Lloyd who was concentrating, with his eyes closed tightly and his hands together._

_"Hey Yah!" Lloyd yelled then jumped up and slammed his fist on the stack of boards._

_The stack of boards cracked as well as the floor, and sent the ninja and kunoichi of wind flying into the walls._

_"That was the power of the staff of quakes! And you did it without the weapon!" Cole exclaimed to him happily._

_"Really?" Lloyd asked looking at his hands in astonishment_

_"Yes! This is why you are the green ninja!" Zane explained. "You can harness all the elemental powers!"_

* * *

Lloyd slammed his fist on the rock, cracking it apart.

Inside were the Dragon Fans.

The weapons were stitched blue, light blue, and white dragon scales fading, looking like a sunset and at the top of each fold was a dragon claw, and in between each fold was a tiny dragon tooth.

Sadie reached out for the weapons, then grabbed the two fans. A large gust of air shot upwards and formed the shape of a dragon, then a dragon appeared from the shape.

"What..." Sadie looked in the air frightened.

"See him as your friend and tame him. He might like you." Sensei said calmly.

"O-okay..." The kunoichi of wind stuttered.

She walked up to the beast and reached her hand up.

"Hey buddy... Um... You hungry?" she asked and this seemed to catch its attention.

It snorted happily waiting.

She pulled a mint piece of gum out of her shorts pocket, then the dragon seemed interested.

"Want it?" Sadie asked waving it around.

The dragon snorted once more happily.

She opened the wrapping on it, then threw it into its mouth. It chewed happily then flipped her on to it's back.

"I think you've made a new friend." Zane pointed out.


	8. A Funnel of Wind

**I'm really sorry. I took a really long writers block, and I promised that I would update all my stories next time. I've been really busy with track and field, pulling up some pictures for my stories, dance classes, and a mysterious Canada Day mystery I will tell you at the end.**

They had rode back home with Sadie and Cole on Sadie's new dragon, which she named Hurricane.

When they got back to their tiny apartment, they started training Sadie on the roof where there was more room. They would've trained in the dojo, but if she creates wind, a tornado, or a hurricane they don't feel like paying for repairs.

"Now Sadie, controlling the wind won't be easy. Calm yourself and try to focus." Sensei explained sitting down with a freshly brewed cup of tea in his hands.

She put the fans together, trying to create even a small gust of wind but nothing happened.

"Focus Sadie," Sensei said once again. "Your powers will unleash when you are in focus with the weapon."

She tried once again but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?!" she snapped clearly annoyed.

"Sadie calm down," Zane said. "It took us a while to get our weapons in focus, so it will probably take a few times before you get it right."

"Why not now?" she asked frustrated.

"Because the weapon is new to you." Sensei explained. "Plus you are panicking, stressed and under pressure."

Sadie raised one eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of. Your face is red and you seem really impatient." Jay told her pointing to her face.

"Mh...Whatever."

"Sadie foc-." Kai started.

"I KNOW! FOCUS!" she yelled and a huge blast of wind went flying out, making the ninja fall down on their bottoms.

As for Sensei, being the mysterious and magical being he is, stood firm against the ground.

"It worked!" Sadie exclaimed happily as the ninja stood up wobbling.

"In a...a raging w-way." Jay said shakily.

"Sadie, when the elements get uncontrolled by emotions or feelings, it can come to very bad consequences. If it was nature for example, then the plants closest to the wielder die. If it was water, then it could create a water tornado or typhoon. If it was sound then it might make a loud screeching sound across town." Sensei explained.

"Then why doesn't it happen to us?" Zane asked.

"Because your weapons are currently missing. Sadie and the other Kunoichi will probably control their elements better because they will have their elemental weapons." Sensei replied.

"Lets try again Sadie." Cole said and they spread out, ready to attack her.

She tried focusing with her eyes closed. She was still under pressure, and everybody watching her didn't help.

Her hand started twitching and she opened her eyes.

She felt something blow up inside her.

She felt like her veins were now filled with air, and her body felt weightless.

_"Sadie...!" _A distant voice called

_"Sadie stop...!" _It called again more frantic.

She couldn't. The weightless feeling kept growing and she felt something blowing around her.

"SADIE! TORNADO!" Sadie's head snapped up to find a tornado behind her on a quarter of the tiny apartment roof. The wind was blowing harder than she ever imagined.

Her pupils turned into a dot in her eyes as she stared at the funnel of wind behind her.

"SADIE!" Cole called out. "INSIDE NOW!"

She didn't budge.

She was to frightened to.

She felt herself being pulled into strong arms and she looked up seeing Cole.

He dragged her inside and slammed the door behind them.

Three ninja stood up while one was on the ground.

"Zane...?" Cole whispered at the motionless nindroid lying on the ground.

Lloyd was pulling the hair out of Zane's face, with his hand underneath the nindroids cheek, as some sort of pillow.

"What happened?" Sadie asked feeling incredibly guilty.

"Well first off, you started twitching." Jay started."Then a funnel cloud started forming behind you. It got bigger, until it was a tornado and we kept screaming to get your attention. You finally snapped out of your trance and Zane had been closest to the tornado. Since the wind was so strong he fell over and bumped his head, then he passed out."

"I'm so sorry! I-I was t-trying to focus, t-then... I...I..." Sadie was on the verge of tears feeling completely guilty for what happened.

"Sadie, we forgive you." Kai spoke up.

"Wha...?" she asked astonished.

"It's okay. He's just in a deep sleep technically. He'll be up. He didn't really get injured it's just the wind was too strong." Lloyd explained. "Beside's this is good news! You channelled your powers. Just next time don't focus to hard."

Zane moved a little in his deep sleep, curling into a ball.

"Aww..." Jay gushed.

"Oh, he's passed out. Give him a break." Cole said walking over.

He picked up the nindroid and placed him on the makeshift bed. Cole pulled the thin sheet to Zane's chest.

Zane murmured something in his deep sleep. It sounded like, 'Than Cole' which Cole took as 'thank you Cole.'

"Actually, if he was passed out he would be unresponsive. Therefor, being..." Kai said looking for the right word.

"What I said. A deep sleep." Lloyd said.

"No it wouldn't be a deep sleep." Kai said.

"Who cares! Lets have some lunch." Jay complained feeling hungry.

* * *

**Wondering where Nya is? Yeah she went out for the dragon medicine, without Sensei though.**

**So we're also wondering a about the Canada Day thing right? Well you gotta believe me with this.**

**Once upon a time...**

**Ah Canada day. That day, once every year when I dance in the parade. So I danced in it. The girls beside me where chit chatting being best friends. I get annoyed and look over to my right seeing... What resembles a human version of the one and only, black ninja of earth Cole. Now this teen was an exact replica of Cole. Black shaggy hair, hazel eyes, black sweater, black pants and muscle's the size of the moon.**

**I ignored it for about two seconds until the girl beside me yelled, "Hi Cole!" to the teen in black. weirdest thing ever to be seen with my eyes.**

**THIS IS NOT A STORY I MADE UP! THIS IS REAL! tomorrow, I could see him again. Because the same girls are beside me, and they talk about 'Cole' a lot.**


End file.
